1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical plugs, and more particularly relates to electrical sockets with locking mechanisms for detachably securing male electrical plugs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical sockets power appliances and tools in every home and business in the United States. Countless electronic devices, from televisions, to refrigerators, to air conditioners, are plugged into electrical sockets for indefinite periods of time by hundreds by millions of people. With periodic movement of these devices, and pressure on the male pins insertably connected to the electrical sockets, many plugs come free unexpectedly. In some instances, extension cords are pulled free by users attempting to extend their length, inadvertently disengaging the extension cords from the electrical sockets. In other cases, lights, garage door openers, and extension cords plugged into the ceiling of garages can come lose and be difficult to reconnect.
Electrical plugs are secured to sockets only by the mild compressive force of conductivity pieces with the jacks which become fatigued over time. There exists a need in the art for a simple locking electrical socket for securing electrical plugs in place which is reliable for indefinite periods of time.